The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing transition metal compounds used as polymerisation catalysts.
The use of certain transition metal compounds to polymerise 1-olefins, for example, ethylene, is well established in the prior art. The use of Ziegler-Natta catalysts, for example, those catalysts produced by activating titanium halides with organometallic compounds such as triethylaluminium, is fundamental to many commercial processes for manufacturing polyolefins. In recent years the use of certain metallocene catalysts (for example biscyclopentadienylzirconiumdichloride activated with alumoxane) has provided catalysts with potentially high activity and capable of providing an improved distribution of the comonomer units. Most recently, WO98/27124 has disclosed that ethylene may be polymerised by contacting it with certain iron or cobalt complexes of selected 2,6-(pyridinecarboxaldehydebis(imines) and 2,6-diacylpyridinebis(imines); and our own copending application WO 99/12981 has disclosed novel nitrogen-containing transition metal compounds comprising the skeletal unit depicted in Formula B: 
wherein M is Fe[II], Fe[III], Co[I], Co[II], Co[III], Mn[I], Mn[II], Mn[III], Mn[IV], Ru[II], Ru[III] or Ru[IV]; X represents an atom or group covalently or ionically bonded to the transition metal M; T is the oxidation state of the transition metal M and b is the valency of the atom or group X; R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl; and when any two or more of R1-R7 are hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl, said two or more can be linked to form one or more cyclic substituents.
The above transition-metal complexes are disclosed as being made by first forming the ligand (eg Examples 1 to 6 of WO 98/27124) and then separately reacting the ligand with the desired metal salt such as FeCl2 or CoCl2 (eg Examples 7 to 17 of WO 98/27124) to form the complex. This route is also exemplified in WO 99/12981, for example in the synthesis of 2,6-diacetylpyridinebis(2,6-diisopropylanil)FeCl2 (Formula D below), where the reaction scheme is shown as follows: 
Hitherto, it has been considered necessary to complete the reaction between Intermediates B and C to form Intermediate A (the ligand), and to isolate Intermediate A from Intermediates B and C prior to reacting with the transition metal compound to form the transition metal complex compound (Formula B). However we have now discovered that this two step process can in fact be performed as a single stage reaction, using, for example, a single reaction vessel. This provides substantial process and economic advantages.
Accordingly a first aspect of the present invention provides a process for producing a transition metal complex of the formula 
wherein M is Fe[II], Fe[III], Co[I], Co[II], Co[III], Mn[I], Mn[II], Mn[III], Mn[IV], Ru[II], Ru[II] or Ru[IV]; X represents an atom or group covalently or ionically bonded to the transition metal M; T is the oxidation state of the transition metal M and b is the valency of the atom or group X; R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl; and when any two or more of R1-R7 are hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl, said two or more can be linked to form one or more cyclic substituents;
comprising reacting together in a single stage reaction components comprising (1) precursors capable of forming Ligand B 
and (2) a compound of the formula M[T]-(T/b)X.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a single reaction vessel.
In the process of the present invention, the final product is obtained directly in a single stage reaction, without the need for any additional process steps: however at a molecular level the reaction may of course still proceed through more than one step.
Preferred transition metal complexes to be made by the process of the present invention comprise the skeletal unit depicted in Formula Z: 
wherein M is Fe[II], Fe[III], Co[I], Co[II], Co[III], Mn[I], Mn[II], Mn[III], Mn[IV], Ru[II], Ru[III] or Ru[IV]; X represents an atom or group covalently or ionically bonded to the transition metal M; T is the oxidation state of the transition metal M and b is the valency of the atom or group X; R1 to R4, R6 and R19 to R28 are independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl; when any two or more of R1 to R4, R6 and R19 to R28 are hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl, said two or more can be linked to form one or more cyclic substituents; with the proviso that at least one of R19, R20, R21 and R22 is hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl when neither of the ring systems P and Q forms part of a polyaromatic fused-ring system. In this particular aspect of the present invention, in the case that neither of the ring systems P and Q forms part of a polyaromatic ring system, it is preferred that at least one of R19 and R20, and at least one of R21 and R22 is selected from hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl, and most preferably each of R19, R20, R21 and R22 is selected from hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl. The atom or group represented by X is preferably halide, sulphate, nitrate, thiolate, thiocarboxylate, BF4xe2x88x92, PF6xe2x88x92, hydride, hydrocarbyloxide, carboxylate, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl and heterohydrocarbyl. Examples of such atoms or groups are chloride, bromide, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, octyl, decyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxide, ethoxide, isopropoxide, tosylate, triflate, formate, acetate, phenoxide and benzoate.
Subject to the foregoing provisos regarding R19, R20, R21 and R22 in Formula Z, R1 to R4, R6 and R19 to R28 in the compounds depicted in Formulae B and Z of the present invention are preferably independently selected from hydrogen and C1 to C8 hydrocarbyl, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-hexyl, and n-octyl. In Formula B, R5 and R7 are preferably independently selected from substituted or unsubstituted alicyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic groups, for example, phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-methylphenyl, 2-ethylphenyl, 2,6-diisopropylphenyl, 2,3-diisopropylphenyl, 2,4-diisopropylphenyl, 2,6-di-n-butylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2-t-butylphenyl, 2,6-diphenylphenyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, 2,6-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,5 dichloro2,6-diethylphenyl, and 2,6,bis(2,6-dimethylphenyl)phenyl, cyclohexyl and pyridinyl.
The ring systems P and Q in Formula Z are preferably independently 2,6-hydrocarbylphenyl or fused-ring polyaromatic, for example, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-phenanthrenyl and 8-quinolinyl.
A further aspect of the present invention provides process for producing a transition metal complex having the Formula T: 
wherein M is Fe[II], Fe[III], Co[I], Co[II], Co[III], Mn[I], Mn[II], Mn[III], Mn[IV], Ru[II], Ru[III] or Ru[IV]; X represents an atom or group covalently or ionically bonded to the transition metal M; T is the oxidation state of the transition metal M and b is the valency of the atom or group X; R1 to R4, R6 and R29 to R32 are independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl; when any two or more of R1 to R4, R6 and R29 to R32 are hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl, heterohydrocarbyl or substituted heterohydrocarbyl, said two or more can be linked to form one or more cyclic substituents,
comprising reacting together in a single stage reaction components comprising (1) precursors capable of forming Ligand T 
and (2) a compound of the formula M[T]-(T/b)X.
Examples of complexes which may be made by the process of the invention include 2,6-diacetylpyridinebis(2,6-diisopropylanil)FeCl2, 2,6-diacetylpyridinebis(2,4,6-trimethylanil)FeCl2, 2,6-diacetylpyridine(2,6-diisopropylanil)CoCl2, 2,6diacetylpyridinebis(2,4,6-trimethylanil)FeCl2, 2,6-diacetylpyridinebis(2,6-dimethylanil)FeCl2, and 2,6-diacetylpyridinebis(2,4-dimethylanil) FeCl2.
In the process of the present invention it is preferred that the components (1) and (2) of the reaction are brought together substantially simultaneously. However, if desired, they may be brought together in quick succession in any order.
Preferably the reaction between components (1) and (2) is carried out in the presence of an acidic catalyst. Examples of acidic catalysts include glacial acetic acid, p-toluenesulphonic acid and formic acid.
It is preferred to carry out the reaction in the presence of a liquid diluent. Most preferably the diluent is a solvent for one or more of the components of the reaction. Examples of suitable liquid diluents are liquid hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene, hexane and cyclohexane, or alcohols, for example, ethanol, isopropanol or 1-butanol.
The reaction is preferably carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is heated, typically to a temperature between 50xc2x0 C. and 130xc2x0 C., more usually to between 70 to 110xc2x0 C.
The time for the reaction may be, for example, from 5 minutes to 72-hours, though it is more usually between 12 and 48 hours, typically 18 to 36 hours.
The ligand precursors employed in the reaction process of the present invention to make the xe2x80x9cLigand Bxe2x80x9d preferably comprise a compound of the Formula K 
plus compounds H2NR5 and H2NR7, where R1 to R7 are as defined above. When R1 and R7 are the same, two equivalents of the same amine compound are of course used. When R5 and R7 are the different and two amines are used, a mixture of products may be obtained, with R5 and R7 being either the same or different on an individual molecule. The ligand precursors employed in the reaction to make the xe2x80x9cLigand Txe2x80x9d preferably comprise a compound of the Formula K 
plus compounds H2Nxe2x80x94NR29R30 and H2Nxe2x80x94NR31R32, where R1 to R4, R6, R29, R30, R31 and R32 are as defined above. When H2Nxe2x80x94NR29R30 and H2Nxe2x80x94NR31R32 are the same, two equivalents of the same amine compound are used. When H2Nxe2x80x94NR29R30 and H2Nxe2x80x94NR31R32 are the different, a mixture of products may be obtained, with xe2x80x94NR29 R and xe2x80x94NR31R32 being either the same or different on an individual molecule.
In the process of the present invention, M and X in the compound of the formula M[T]-(T/b)X [component (2)] are as defined in the Formulae B, Z and T as set out above. Examples of compounds of the formula M[T]-(T/b)X are FeCl2, MnCl2, CoCl2, FeBr2, CoBr2 and FeCl3. Preferred metals M[T] are Fe[II], Fe[III], Co[II] and Co[III].
The process of the present invention can be used to produce mixtures of complexes containing two or more different transition metals, for example, by employing two or more different transition metal compounds of formula M[T]-(T/b)X as the component (2).
The complexes made according to the process of the invention may be used directly as polymerisation catalysts. Alternatively they may be combined with an activator. The activator compound is suitably selected from organoaluminium compounds and hydrocarbylboron compounds. Suitable organoaluminium compounds include trialkyaluminium compounds, for example, trimethylaluminium, triethylaluminium, tributylaluminium, tri-n-octylaluminium, ethylaluminium dichloride, diethylaluminium chloride and alumoxanes. Alumoxanes are well known in the art as typically the oligomeric compounds which can be prepared by the controlled addition of water to an alkylaluminium compound, for example trimethylaluminium. Such compounds can be linear, cyclic or mixtures thereof Commercially available alumoxanes are generally believed to be mixtures of linear and cyclic compounds. The cyclic alumoxanes can be represented by the formula [R16AlO]s and the linear alumoxanes by the formula R17(R18AlO)s wherein s is a number from about 2 to 50, and wherein R16, R17, and R18 represent hydrocarbyl groups, preferably C1 to C6 alkyl groups, for example methyl, ethyl or butyl groups.
Examples of suitable hydrocarbylboron compounds are dimethylphenylammoniumtetra(phenyl)borate, trityltetra(phenyl)borate, triphenylboron, dimethylphenylammonium tetra(pentafluorophenyl)borate, sodium tetrakis[(bis-3,5-trifluoromethyl)phenyl]borate, H+(OEt2)[(bis-3,5-trifluoromethyl)phenyl]borate, trityltetra(pentafluorophenyl)borate and tris(pentafluorophenyl) boron.
The quantity of activating compound selected from organoaluminium compounds and hydrocarbylboron compounds for the process for making the polymerisation catalyst is easily determined by simple testing, for example, by the preparation of small test samples which can be used to polymerise small quantities of the monomer(s) and thus to determine the activity of the produced catalyst. It is generally found that the quantity employed is sufficient to provide 0.1 to 20,000 atoms, preferably 1 to 2000 atoms of aluminium or boron per Fe, Co, Mn or Ru metal atom in the compound of Formula B.
If desired, the preparation of the polymerisation catalyst can be carried out in the same vessel as the preparation of the transition metal complex by the process of the present invention.
Catalysts made with complexes prepared according to the present invention can be unsupported or supported on a support material, for example, silica, alumina, or zirconia, or on a polymer or prepolymer, for example polyethylene, polystyrene, or poly(aminostyrene). If desired the catalysts can be formed in situ in the presence of the support material, or the support material can be pre-impregnated or premixed, simultaneously or sequentially, with one or, more of the catalyst components. The catalysts can if desired be supported on a heterogeneous catalyst, for example, a magnesium halide supported Ziegler Natta catalyst, a Phillips type (chromium oxide) supported catalyst or a supported metallocene catalyst. Formation of the supported catalyst can be achieved for example by treating the transition metal compounds of the present invention with alumoxane in a suitable inert diluent, for example a volatile hydrocarbon, slurrying a particulate support material with the product and evaporating the volatile diluent. The quantity of support material employed can vary widely, for example from 100,000 to 1 grams per gram of metal present in the transition metal compound.
If it is desired to use the catalyst on a support material (see below), this can be achieved, for example, by preforming the catalyst system comprising the transition metal complex and the activator and impregnating the support material preferably with a solution thereof, or by introducing to the support material one or more of the components simultaneously or sequentially.